L'ange
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: [Défit] UA - Daiki retrouva un matin dans sa forêt une étrange créature entourée d'une auréole de sang. Ne souhaitant pas laisser les loups en faire leur repas, il décida de le recueillir (l'histoire prend place au moyen-âge).


**Bonjour à tous,  
Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de « piment » à l'art de la fanfiction.  
Les règles sont simples : des contraintes à respecter, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.  
Défi n°3  
Thème : Lemon  
Mots imposés : Encourager, Difficile, Identification, Voisin, Propriétaire  
Difficulté : l'un des protagoniste au moins doit être une créature fantastique dont une particularité physique rend en apparence le sexe impossible  
Date : 20/03/2019  
Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) : Futae, Kama-chan59, Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Namerra, PerigrinTouque.  
Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou en proposer d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en MP !  
Bonne lecture !**

**Bon, ça c'était le texte général ^^ Mon histoire est très longue, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. A ce jour, c'est le plus long OS que j'ai publié. J'ai changé un peu de couple principal puisque ici, c'est un AoKuro.**

****Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san.****

* * *

Ce matin-là commençait comme tous les autres. Daiki avait prit son arc, son carquois et sa besace encore tachée du sang de l'animal qu'il avait tué quelques jours plus tôt. Il faisait encore nuit sur la campagne. L'herbe et les feuilles mortes de la forêt étaient givrées et craquaient sous les pieds du chasseur.

À pas de loup, il avançait. Il guettait le moindre animal imprudent. Sa dernière prise avait été une biche maigrichonne. Elle était vieille mais sa viande était bonne. Daiki en avait vendu une petite partie au village et le reste, il le conservait dans le sel, dans la grange, avec son blé.

Daiki était concentré. Il était le meilleur chasseur de la région. Il tuait en une flèche chacune de ses proies. Son cœur était de glace et seul ces moments dans la forêt lui permettait d'oublier le poids qu'il avait dans sa poitrine. C'était sûrement ça qui le rendait si bon dans ce domaine.

Mais ce matin-là, sur le sol givré de la forêt, sur un tapis de feuille mortes, il fit la plus étrange des découvertes. Il y avait quelqu'un. Une personne, dos à Daiki, allongée, nue, aux longs cheveux bleus comme le ciel d'été et au dos couvert de sang. Daiki resta immobile un certain temps, déconcerté par sa trouvaille. La personne semblait encore en vie. Il s'approcha, lentement, en faisant attention à faire craquer le point possible les feuilles. Il prit une flèche à son carquois et glissa l'encoche sur sa corde, prêt à tirer si l'étrange personnage bougeait.

Sa peau était blanche comme la neige. Daiki craignait qu'elle ne soit morte. Ses longs cheveux s'étalaient autour d'elle comme une auréole divine. La beauté de la scène lui en coupa le souffle. Il déposa son arc et se mit à genoux. Il posa sa main sur la peau de l'inconnu et sentit la faible chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. Il n'était pas mort.

Vite, Daiki retira la peau de sanglier qu'il avait sur lui et enveloppa l'inconnu. Il le prit dans ses bras. Il était si léger. Comme une plume. Daiki se mit à courir pour rejoindre sa maison. Il y entra avec fracas, déposa son matériel et allongea l'inconnu sur le lit.

Il alla chercher des couvertures, de quoi soigner son dos. En revenant vers le lit, il remarqua plusieurs choses sur ce corps nu. Premièrement, il ne respirait pas. Deuxièmement, il n'avait aucun attribut. Ni féminin, ni masculin. Pas de poitrine, un torse parfaitement lisse. Sans poil, sans tétons. Son entrejambe aussi ne contenait rien. Daiki hésita. Cette personne était-elle humaine ? Était-ce un démon ? Ou bien une créature crée par une sorcière ? Un désagréable frisson dévala sa colonne vertébrale à cette pensée. Il avait déjà eu son compte avec les histoires de sorcières.

Alors qu'il soignait les deux plaies dans le dos de l'inconnu, il savait qu'il ferait mieux de l'abandonner à son sort. Il n'allait lui apporter que des ennuis. Si quelqu'un le voyait, il ne comprendrait pas et Daiki serai peut-être tué cette fois-ci. Il ne pouvait pas implorer deux fois de suite la clémence du fils du suzerain.

Il soupira lourdement. Ce pincement dans son cœur lui disait de ne pas l'abandonner, qu'il ne pouvait pas. C'était mal. Cet inconnu mourrait de froid dehors et il était blessé. Daiki se donna pour seul objectif de le garder chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri et rien de plus.

Daiki laissa l'inconnu inconscient et reparti chasser. S'il voulait nourrir deux personnes, il fallait qu'il trouve une grosse prise. Mais durant sa chasse, son esprit était tourmenté. Il se demandait qui était cette personne, si c'était un homme ou une femme. Voire même si c'était un être humain et non un démon. Il se demandait comment il était arrivé dans cette forêt, nu.

Naturellement, ses pas l'amenèrent vers le lieu où il l'avait découvert. Il trouva des traces de sang mais aucune trace de pas hormis les sienne, comme si l'inconnu avait été déposé ici depuis le ciel. Les poils de Daiki se hérissèrent à cette idée.

Il tua un sanglier et retourna chez lui. L'inconnu était toujours allongé sur le lit, il ne respirait pas mais il n'était pas mort pour autant. Quelle étrange créature...

Daiki dépeça la bête à l'extérieur. Il accrocha les peaux dans la grange qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de sa maison. Il découpa la chair du sanglier, conserva le cœur, le foie et les abats dans un pot. Il sala une partie de la viande et la mit dans son coffre, là où quelques autres morceaux attendaient d'être mangé. Il allait également faire sécher une partie de la chair et le reste allait être mangé dans la journée. Ou bien il en fera une terrine qu'il vendra au village après la messe de dimanche.

Daiki retourna dans sa maison après être allé récupéré quelques morceaux de bois pour rallumer le feu à l'intérieur.

Il fit cuire la viande dans une marmite. Un bruit le fit sursauter, il se retourna. L'inconnu s'était réveillé et il dévisageait son hôte et la petite maison, composée d'une unique pièce.

-Bonjour, lui dit Daiki, toujours sur ses gardes. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

L'inconnu aux longs cheveux bleus ciel ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il se mura dans un silence étrange. Daiki était frappé par la couleur intense de son regard. C'était presque le même bleu que ses cheveux mais il y avait une lumière indescriptible dans ses pupilles.

-Je m'appelle Daiki. Et vous ?

-Tetsuya.

Un prénom masculin, pensa Daiki. Même s'il n'en avait pas le corps, il semblait que cette personne soit un garçon.

-Où suis-je ?

-Chez moi. Je vous ais trouvé dans la forêt ce matin. Vous étiez blessé mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour vous soigner.

Le garçon passa une main sur le bandage dans son dos et son visage changea. Il semblait ne pas réaliser quelque chose. Une voile de tristesse était tombé sur lui et pesait sur son corps et sa conscience. Daiki en eu le souffle coupé. Tant de choses se dégageaient de ce garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-Je...

Il regarda longuement Daiki et fronça les sourcils.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-J'estime que si. Je vous ais sauvé. Avec tout le sang qui vous entourait, les loups auraient finis par venir vous manger, attirés par l'odeur.

-Ils ne m'aurait pas trouvé à leur goût.

-Mais avant de déterminer si vous êtes bons ou mauvais ils vous auraient grièvement blessé.

-Je n'aurai eu que ce que je mérite... sûrement.

Daiki fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce garçon. Il ne s'excusait même pas, ne remerciait pas non plus le chasseur pour son hospitalité. Il préférait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait mal agit en lui sauvant la vie.

-Mourir, ça n'est pas drôle. Et puis, vous auriez sûrement manqué à quelqu'un.

-Non, objecta catégoriquement le garçon.

Pas de famille. Étrange. Daiki déglutit. Décidément, il n'aurai pas dû le sauver, ce garçon devait porter la poisse à son entourage. Daiki avait eu son lot de malheur en vingt ans de vie sur cette terre. Mais pour autant, il ne pouvait cesser d'aider ce garçon. Il l'intriguait et recelait tant de mystère que la curiosité de Daiki était piquée.

Il délaissa Tetsuya pour surveiller la cuisson de sa viande. Quand elle lui sembla prête, il sorti deux assiette et des couverts. Tetsuya resta sur le lit, il ne semblait pas intéressé par la nourriture malgré la délicieuse odeur.

-Ça va refroidir.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Voilà qui m'étonnerai avoir perdu tant de forces dans les bois. Venez manger, je n'ai pas cuisiné pour rien.

-Je le répète : je n'ai pas faim.

Aucun respect pour son hôte et sauveur ? Daiki sentait sa patience mise à rude épreuve. Il se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Je vous nourrirais comme un bébé s'il le faut. Ouvrez la bouche.

Tetsuya soupira.

-Soit... je vais devoir expliquer.

-Il serai temps.

-Je ne _peux_ pas manger.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne peux pas. C'est tout. Mon organisme n'est pas prévu pour se nourrir.

Daiki eu un rire nerveux et déposa l'assiette sur le sol. Il dévisagea longuement Tetsuya et regarda son corps : pas d'attributs masculins, pas de tétons, ces cheveux longs, trop longs pour une personne normale. Même une femme ne pouvait espérer avoir les cheveux si longs.

-Vous êtes quoi ?

La gorge de Tetsuya se serra et il baissa les yeux.

-J'étais un ange.

-Pardon ?

-Un ange. Les créatures ailées qui amène les âmes au paradis et veillent sur elles.

-Mais... c'est...

Impossible. Les anges étaient des créature mythiques. Elles étaient au paradis, avec Dieu et ne se montraient pas aux Hommes.

-J'ai été déchu, expliqua Tetsuya.

-Déchu ?

-On m'a arraché les ailes et laissé tomber du paradis pour venir ici, vivre une vie mortelle.

Daiki se leva et tourna dans l'unique pièce de sa maison, tentant d'assimiler ce que Tetsuya lui racontait. Il avait du mal à croire à son histoire mais en même temps, l'Église parlait d'anges et même si Daiki avait toujours écouté ces discours d'une oreille distraite, il devait reconnaître que l'aspect étrange de Tetsuya, le fait que son corps ne soit pas comme celui des autres, lui donnait envie de croire à son histoire.

C'était ça : il avait envie d'y croire. Il voulait rencontrer un ange. Il voulait savoir ce qui se trouvait après la mort.

-Alors... Dieu existe et l'Église a raison ?

-Elle a raison sur certains points concernant la vie après la mort. Comme il y a un monde après la mort, il faut bien quelqu'un pour le diriger. Nous, les anges, l'appelons le Maître. Mais si vous voulez l'appeler Dieu...

Daiki acquiesça.

-Comment je peux être sûr de ce que vous me racontez ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir.

Pour se changer les idées et réfléchir posément à ce que Tetsuya lui avait dit à son propos, Daiki quitta la petite maison et se rendit vers la grange. Il prit son arc et la cible sur laquelle il s'entraînait depuis des années. Il avait envie de poser des centaines de questions à Tetsuya mais ne savait pas si, en temps que simple humain, il avait le droit de savoir ce genre de choses. Même les prêtres du village ignoraient ce que Tetsuya pourrait raconter, ils ne se fiaient qu'à leurs livres sacrés.

Quand Daiki revint dans sa maison, les mains frigorifiée par le froid, Tetsuya s'était endormit sur le lit. Ce qui lui servait de bandage était taché de rouge et Daiki décida de le changer en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Après avoir pris un repas rapide composé des restes du midi, il se coucha avec l'ange.

Le lendemain, Daiki se réveilla avec des cheveux dans la bouche. Il avait dormit contre Tetsuya, le lit étant un peu étroit pour deux et ses longs cheveux de la couleur du ciel avait envahi presque tout l'espace. Si l'ange n'y tenait pas trop, il serai bien de les couper.

Il se leva étonnement de bonne humeur, quelques secondes seulement avant Tetsuya. L'ange toucha son dos et une grimace de douleur déforma son visage parfait. Il toucha son dos plusieurs fois, intrigué.

-Ça fait... mal.

-On dirait que ça vous surprends.

-Les anges ne ressentent pas la douleur physique. Nous sommes immatériels.

Daiki rumina ce fait un moment en mâchant son morceau de pain un peu rassit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? Demanda Daiki en se servant un verre d'eau.

-C'est à dire ?

-Vous allez vivre comme un humain. Demander une terre à cultiver au suzerain, ou bien vivre votre propre vie loin des villages, loin de l'agitation... ou bien chercher à redevenir un ange.

Tetsuya le regarda longuement.

-Je ne sais pas encore.

Il ne demandait même pas à Daiki si ça le dérangeait qu'il reste. Cela dit, Tetsuya ne mangeait et ne buvait pas. Hormis prendre de la place dans le lit, sa présence ne gênait pas Daiki. Et puis, il avait des questions à lui poser et il voulait comprendre qui étaient les anges.

-Pour commencer, vous pourriez prendre une apparence plus « normale ».

Tetsuya pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

-Je pensais à vous couper les cheveux.

-Oh.

-A moins qu'ils aient une signification particulière. Dans ces cas-là, je n'y toucherai pas.

-Non. Ils sont juste... tous les anges ont les cheveux ainsi. Quand nous descendons sur Terre chercher les âmes de défunts, nos cheveux sont le lien qui nous mène au paradis. Maintenant, ils n'ont pour moi plus la moindre signification.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de Daiki. Il se leva et prit un couteau dans la cuisine. Il demanda à Tetsuya de s'asseoir sur une des chaises et il se mit derrière lui. Il trancha une première mèche de cheveux qui tomba lentement sur le sol et s'étala. Une rivière bleue se forma par terre.

Tetsuya sentait des frissons dans son corps. La connexion entre le paradis était en train de disparaître. Il entendait encore, depuis la veille, de faible voix au creux de son oreille qu'il savait être celles des âme qu'il avait transporté. Il voulait se couper de ce monde dont on l'avait banni. Ces voix lui écorchait les oreilles, il ne pouvait plus les supporter. Daiki le libérait. Tetsuya s'était fait une raison sur sa condition d'humain. Les anges savaient s'adapter et n'avaient aucune attache. Ils faisaient seulement leur travail. Il était triste d'avoir perdu son statu, il s'était senti déstabilisé au début, il avait eu mal. Mais la nuit qu'il venait de passer à réfléchir plus qu'à dormir lui avait fait réaliser que la douleur qu'il ressentait était seulement physique.

Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Redevenir un ange, retrouver la place qu'il avait dans l'estime du Maître lui semblait impossible. Mais vivre tel un humain... il avait vu depuis le ciel des humains souffrir. Il était venu chercher des âmes dont les corps était criblés de flèches, brûlé, déchiqueté, tailladé, rongé par la maladie. La vie humaine était difficile. Il n'avait jamais envié les humains.

Tetsuya regarda le lac bleu à ses pieds.

-Ça ne vous rend pas trop triste ?

-Je ne connais pas vraiment la tristesse.

Daiki acquiesça. Il regroupa maladroitement les cheveux de Tetsuya. Il étaient incroyablement lisses et c'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'emmêler. Peut-être que Daiki pourra en faire une corde pour son arc. Ou bien une corde tout court.

Daiki sortit de sa malle des vêtements qu'il prêta à Tetsuya.

-Si votre dos ne vous fait pas trop mal, j'aurai besoin d'aide dans les camps. Il faut que j'entretienne la terre pour semer au printemps.

-Je... je vais voir.

Il y eu un bruit dehors et Tetsuya releva la tête. Daiki se tendit instantanément, jura puis sortit en faisant signe à Tetsuya de rester ici. L'ancien ange se leva et se rapprocha de la porte pour écouter la conversation. Il entrouvrit également légèrement la porte et vit Daiki, face à un homme à cheval.

L'homme devait avoir un vingtaine d'année, comme Daiki. Il portait une jolie tenue et devait être de haute classe sociale. Peut-être était-ce lui le suzerain ? Non, que ferait-il ici, à l'écart du village ? L'homme avait les cheveux rouges et des yeux vairons. Il descendit de son cheval blanc avec un papier dans les mains.

-Bonjour, Sei, le salua Daiki.

-Daiki. Je viens pour les impôts.

-Je m'en doutais. Tu ne t'aventure jamais ici rien que pour le plaisir.

Le dénommé Sei eu un rictus mesquin. Il se dirigea vers la grange et Daiki lui emboîta le pas. Tetsuya entendit des bribes de conversations depuis la maison. Puis, Sei ressortit de la grange et monta sur son cheval pour s'en aller sans un mot d'au revoir. Daiki retourna dans la maison, le pas traînant.

Tetsuya le regarda avec interrogation, espérant que sa curiosité sera satisfaite.

-C'était Sei, le fil aîné du suzerain. Il venait voir ce qui restait de mes récoltes. Comme vous le savez peut-être, nous sommes soumis à un impôts pour pouvoir rester sous la protection du suzerain. L'impôt est prélevé en fonction des récoltes.

-Est-ce que vous cachez une partie de vos récoltes pour échapper à l'impôt ?

Daiki eu un rictus avant de hocher la tête en signe de négation.

-Sei me déteste déjà assez comme ça. Si je me mettais à mentir, s'en serai fini de moi.

-Fini ? On vous tuerai ?

-Oui.

Tetsuya perçu la douleur dans la voix de Daiki mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à poser des questions. Il percevait sans comprendre les émotions humaines.

-Pourquoi vous déteste-t-il ?

Daiki décida de ne pas répondre et se rendit près du foyer du feu pour le réanimer.

La journée s'acheva dans un silence pesant que Tetsuya tenta de briser quelque fois avec des questions étranges portant surtout sur la société qu'il avait pu observer.

Le lendemain, c'était dimanche, Daiki devait se rendre à la messe du village. C'était toujours un moment qu'il détestait car contrairement à beaucoup de villageois, il ne croyait pas en Dieu et en les enseignements de l'Église. Et Tetsuya venait de lui confirmer qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le vrai. Mais pour sauver sa misérable vie, Daiki avait prêté serment.

-Dîtes-moi, Ange Tetsuya, demanda Daiki en enfilant ses bottes fourrées, cela vous dirait de venir observer la messe ?

-Je sais déjà ce qui ce dit dans ce monde à propos du paradis et du Maître.

-Ah oui ?

-J'ai assisté à plus d'une veillée funèbre et plus d'un enterrement.

-Je vois...

Tetsuya pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je ressens de la tristesse dans l'air. Cela vous dérange d'y aller seul ?

-On va dire ça. Ce n'est pas un endroit que j'apprécie beaucoup.

-Pourquoi ?

Daiki le regarda longuement et refusa de répondre. Il prêta à Tetsuya qui avait décidé de l'accompagner un de ses manteaux de chasse qui disposait d'une capuche qui pouvait aisément cacher son visage assez atypique, à la peau lisse comme la surface d'un lac.

Ils montèrent sur le cheval de traie de Daiki et se rendirent en ville, à sept kilomètres de là. L'église de trouvait au centre du village et les maisons s'organisaient en cercle autour. Le château du suzerain était en hauteur, sur une bute qui lui permettait de dominer le village. Mais la maison de Daiki, cachée dans la forêt, était plus haute encore que la plus haute tour du château et cela l'avait souvent fait sourire.

La cloches de l'église sonnèrent. Les villageois se regroupèrent dans le bâtiment froid. Les vitraux étaient peints de multiples couleurs, Tetsuya observa les représentations des anges. Il regarda aussi les visages des villageois, personne ne lui prêtait attention.

-Ils sont ravagés, commenta à voix basse Tetsuya.

-C'est normal. Sei a dû venir les voir hier à propos des impôts. Ça ne fait jamais plaisir.

Tetsuya acquiesça. Il s'installa dans un coin de la petite église et passa toute la messe à regarder les gens et la décoration du lieu. Tout ceci manquait de vie. Tetsuya compara les représentations du paradis à ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait de la caresse du vent quand il volait dans les cieux, du plaisir qu'il ressentait quand il le vent passait entre ses plumes d'anges, de la sérénité du paradis, mais aussi de l'indifférence de son cœur vis à vis de la souffrance des humains. Plus d'une fois, Tetsuya avait acheminé trop tôt une âme, sans comprendre qu'il lui manquait encore un peu de temps pour se repentir et pardonner. C'était peut-être ça que le Maître lui reprochait, de ne pas comprendre le cœur des autres ?

Le prêtre, Tetsuya le remarqua immédiatement, ressemblait trait pour trait au chevalier Sei. Pourtant, le chevalier se tenait au premier rang, les mains jointes devant lui, en train de psalmodier.

Tetsuya poussa Daiki avec son coude.

-Qui est le prêtre ? Il ressemble au chevalier d'hier.

-C'est son frère cadet, Seijuro. Ils sont jumeaux. Dans la tradition, le fils aîné devient chevalier et hérite du trône du seigneur à sa mort et le cadet devient prêtre. Seijuro est né deux heures après son frère.

Tetsuya acquiesça.

À la fin de la messe, Daiki attendit un peu dans l'angle que les autres soit sortit. Sei, quand il passa devant lui, lui lança un regard peu aimable. Daiki cachait avec son imposante stature Tetsuya de ses yeux effrayants.

Puis, Seijuro s'approcha à son tour. Tetsuya sentit immédiatement qu'il ne dégageait pas la même sauvagerie que son frère. Une douceur s'échappait de lui.

-Bonjour, Daiki.

Daiki lui répondit gentiment sans l'appeler _Mon père_ comme tous les autres villageois. En effet, les deux hommes entretenaient une relation amicale depuis des années. Seijuro était l'un des seuls à avoir soutenu Daiki et demandé à ce qu'on lui épargne la vie quelques mois auparavant.

-Cela me fait plaisir de te voir. Il me semble ne pas t'avoir aperçu la semaine dernière.

-Si, j'étais là. Je ne me dérobe pas à mon devoir.

Seijuro sourit.

-As-tu besoin de te confesser aujourd'hui ?

-Non, une autre fois peut-être.

-Pourtant, cela faisait six mois...

-Je n'en ais pas besoin j'ai dit.

-Bon, très bien. Je peux dans ces cas-là, seulement savoir ce que tu caches dans ton dos ?

Daiki fit mine qu'il n'avait pas compris puis finis par se décaler et laisser Tetsuya se dévoiler.

-Il s'appelle Tetsuya.

-Que fait-il avec toi ?

-Et bien...

-J'étais en pèlerinage vers Lourdes. Daiki m'a gentiment permis de me ravitailler chez lui.

-Lourdes ? Mais ce n'est pas 'époque.

-Je prévois de faire une haltes avant pour voir de la famille.

Daiki fut impressionné par le mensonge qui sortait si simplement des lèvres de Tetsuya. Il le voyait en quelque sortes sous un nouveau jour. Son regard semblait plus éclairé quand il parlait à quelqu'un. Mais il y avait autre chose... quand il voyait cet infime sourire sur les lèvres de Tetsuya, son cœur se serrait à l'idée que ce sourire ne soit pas vers lui, lui qui l'avait soigné et recueillit.

-Tu as une âme bien charitable, Daiki. Dieu saura t'en récompenser.

-Je ne cours pas après les récompenses, Seijuro.

Le prêtre sourit, loin de se vexer, puis salua les deux garçons avant de s'éloigner pour ranger l'eau et l'Ostie de la messe.

Daiki, qui avait emmené dans une sacoche accrochée à la selle de son cheval, un peu de blé, passa par le moulin pour en faire de la farine, puis retourna chez lui.

Il alla chercher un morceau de viande séchée dans son coffre et en mangea quelques tranches à midi, sous le regard impassible de Tetsuya.

-Si vous n'aimez pas la messe, demandât-il, pourquoi y aller ?

-J'y suis obligé.

-Pourquoi ?

Daiki soupira et passa une main dans sa nuque.

-J'ai promis à Seijuro et au suzerain de racheter mon âme.

Tetsuya se tut et le laissa parler. Il se mit à espérer que son regard puisse **encourager** Daiki à parler.

-Avant, je vivais ici avec une jeune femme. Elle s'appelait Ryo. Elle était arrivée quelques temps auparavant en ville et je lui avais proposé de venir vivre chez moi car elle ne voulait pas devenir **propriétaire** de terres.

-Étrange.

-Non, elle avait ses raisons : elle ne savait pas chasser, pas planter, seule à s'occuper d'une terre, elle n'aurait jamais eu de quoi vivre. Je lui ais appris à chérir la terre, à voir venir la pluie, à déterminer quand il faut semer, quand il faut cueillir. C'était un très bonne archère, très douée. Elle était passionnée par les plantes et connaissait le goût de chaque baie de la forêt, les propriétés de chaque feuille, la résistance de chaque bois. Elle et moi vivions un idylle.

Daiki s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il regarda le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

-Puis, un jour, la maladie est arrivée dans le village. Ryo connaissait les plantes et dans le village où elle avait grandit, elle avait déjà dû faire face à cette maladie, elle savait comment la guérir là où les prêtes ne pouvaient rien faire hormis prier pour les malades. Ryo est arrivée dans les maisonnées avec son onguent miracle. Elle a guérit beaucoup de gens ainsi. Puis, on l'a accusé de sorcellerie. Et moi de l'aimer et de la protéger.

La gorge de Daiki se noua.

-Ryo a été brûlée sur un bûcher, sur la place du village, devant l'église. On voulait me brûler moi aussi mais Seijuro a convaincu le suzerain que mon âme avait seulement besoin d'être rachetée, que je n'étais pas coupable des crimes de Ryo et que j'avais toujours bien servis le village. Seijuro me tenait en grande estime et il a sauvé ma vie là où son frère voulait ma mort.

-Sei convoitait Ryo ?

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est possible. Ryo faisait tourner la tête de bien des hommes du village. Mais de tous, c'était moi qu'elle avait choisi.

Daiki leva vers Tetsuya des yeux tristes.

-Tetsuya, j'ai besoin de savoir où elle est maintenant. Et si tu avais emmené son âme ?

-Je n'en ais pas le souvenir. Nous sommes des milliers d'anges.

-Que se passes-t-il après la mort, Tetsuya ?

Tetsuya garda un petit moment le silence.

-Il n'y a pas d'enfer si c'est ce qui te tracasse. Les âmes restent dans leur corps jusqu'à ce que nous venions les chercher. Si l'âme n'a rien à se reprocher, si elle a conscience de l'amour des siens, nous venons presque immédiatement l'emmener au paradis. Si elle a besoin de se faire pardonner, nous attendons. Nous attendons que les proches viennent lui parler, qu'il lui pardonne, qu'il se pardonne. J'ai vu des pères attendre la venu d'un fils, des maris espérer une dernière étreinte de leur femmes, des enfants chercher à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Ryo n'avait peut-être rien à se reprocher.

-Je ne suis pas venue la voir... Son corps ne ressemblait à rien. Il a été enterrée dans une fosse commune, avec ceux qui avaient périt de la maladie. Et si elle était toujours bloquée dans ce corps ? Parce que je n'étais pas venu voir sa tombe ?

-...

Tetsuya avait ouvert la bouche pour commencer à rassurer Daiki, à lui dire que si elle se savait aimée, elle n'avait aucune raison d'attendre. Mais Tetsuya n'avait jamais prêté attention aux sentiments. Son cœur n'était pas ouvert comme celui des autres anges. Pourtant, tout à l'heure, il avait accompagné Daiki parce qu'il semblait triste...

Pourquoi n'était-il plus imperméable aux sentiments des autres ? Devenait-il humain ? Ou bien son cœur était-il en train de devenir un vrai cœur d'ange ?

Soudain, il sentit une douleur dans son dos qui le plia en deux. Daiki se précipita vers lui.

-Hey, Tetsuya, ça va ?

Le garçon se tordait de douleur, Daiki se mit à paniquer, incapable d'expliquer ce soudain changement. Puis, il remarqua des bosses dans le dos de Tetsuya et il retira le manteau qu'il portait. Quelques plumes grises tombèrent sur le sol, le manteau dévoila de toutes petites ailes qui sortait des omoplates de l'ange.

-Des ailes...

La douleur se calma quand les ailes cessèrent de sortir. Elle faisaient environ un pied de long et étaient composés de quelques os qui servaient d'armatures et de petites plumes grisâtre à la base et plus claire vers l'extrémité.

Tetsuya tourna sa tête pour regarder l'ébauche de ses ailes.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais tu m'as fait peur.

Ni Daiki ni Tetsuya ne remarquèrent qu'il venait pour la première fois de le tutoyer. Les ailes étaient inertes.

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé d'anges comme toi ?

-Entre anges, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'échange. On ne parle pas des autres et s'il devait arriver quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous, les autres ne seraient sûrement pas au courant s'ils ne l'ont pas vu eux même. Quand j'ai été bannis, seuls quelques anges m'ont vu tomber.

-Tu es en train de redevenir un ange ? Tu vas repartir ?

Daiki était à la fois heureux pour Tetsuya, car vivre une vie d'ange devait plus le satisfaire que de vivre en temps qu'humain. Mais l'idée de le savoir loin... lui sur qui il veillait depuis quelques jours, lui à qui il avait parlé, lui qui refaisait battre son cœur meurtris par la mort de Ryo.

-Je ne peux rien dire. Tout ça est nouveau.

Daiki acquiesça. Les plaies sur le dos de Tetsuya avaient disparues, remplacées par ces ébauches d'ailes. Délicatement, pour ne pas les abîmer, il reposa le manteau sur le dos du garçon.

* * *

Tetsuya se réveillait chaque matin en regardant ses ailes. Il avait peur qu'elles disparaissent, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elles grandissent. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. S'il redevenait un ange... il retrouvera sa vie d'avant, aller chercher des âmes, côtoyer la douleur sans la ressentir. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais quelque chose faisait qu'il se sentait plutôt bien dans ce début de vie au rythme humain. Dans sa poitrine, il se passait quelque chose.

Tetsuya passait la plupart de ses journées à prêter main forte à Daiki. Ensemble, ils entretenaient les champs, dans l'espoir de semer au plus vite. Il nourrissait le cheval, s'entraînait également au tir à l'arc.

Et ses ailes avaient poussés. Cela se faisait progressivement et Tetsuya remarquait que c'était souvent quand il se passait quelque chose de fort en lui. Quand par exemple, Daiki lui souriait, quand sa poitrine se serrait, quand il entendait Daiki pleurer le matin quand il allait chasser.

Tetsuya se sentait... de plus en plus humain. Du moins, dans son cœur. Car son corps, avec ses ailes, avait tout de celui d'un ange. Les ailes de Tetsuya étaient petites mais elles bougeaient bien désormais. Elles faisaient environ le quart de leur taille d'origine.

Daiki s'émerveillait de les voir bouger, de les voir pousser, même si cela faisait toujours souffrir Tetsuya. Plus le temps passait, plus la palette d'émotion de Tetsuya semblait grandir. Petit à petit, il parvenait à trouver ses mots et surtout à comprendre ce que ressentait Daiki. Il commençait à le réconforter, maladroitement mais l'intention était là.

Mais plus les sentiments de Tetsuya se développait et plus Daiki avait peur. Et s'il prenait conscience que son ancienne vie immortelle lui manquait ? Et s'il se mettait à trop souffrir de la rude vie de paysan et de chasseur ? Et si cela ne lui plaisait pas ? Et si l'ennuie emplissait son cœur plutôt que la joie de vivre ?

Pour éviter cela, Daiki variait les activités et un matin, il décida d'emmener Tetsuya à la chasse. Il faisait moins froid que le jour du sauvetage de l'ange. Le sol de la forêt n'était plus recouvert de feuilles mortes, leurs pas ne s'entendaient presque pas sur l'herbe fraîche. Cela dit, le pas des animaux non plus, assurément.

Daiki avait repéré les traces d'une biche. La saison des amours allait bientôt commencer. Durant cette période les animaux étaient un peu moins prudents : les cerfs appelaient leur dulcinée, les animaux cherchaient bien moins à être discrets. Voilà qui arrangeaient beaucoup les chasseurs.

Tetsuya restait en retrait, trois bons mètres derrière Daiki. Ils approchèrent d'une partie très fournie de la forêt : les arbres s'entassaient et la lumière du soleil avait bien plus de mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au sol. Ils pistaient toujours la biche, les empruntes devenant de plus en plus fraîches, Daiki savait qu'il était sur la bonne piste.

Ils firent une pause près d'un cour d'eau pour se désaltérer.

Daiki entendit un grondement. Tetsuya se raidit à côté de lui. Par réflexe, le chasseur empoigna le bras de son équipier. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment... sur la rive, en face d'eux se tenait un ourson. Ourson qui semblait agité et apeuré.

Et que fait un ourson apeuré ?

Il appelle sa mère.

Et que fait sa mère si elle voit des prédateurs à quelques mètres de son bébé ?

Elle l'interprète comme étant une menace.

Lentement, Daiki amena sa main près de sa ceinture pour prendre son couteau. Il s'était déjà retrouvé face à un ours, mais c'était un jeune adulte et Daiki avait grimpé dans un sapin. L'ours était trop lourd pour aller le déloger et avait abandonné. Mais là, la situation était différente.

-Tetsuya... Ne bouges surtout pas.

L'ange était tétanisé. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas à quel point un ours pouvait être féroce et pour cause : il n'en avait jamais rencontré. Mais il ressentait la peur grandissante de Daiki et l'agitation des deux mammifères. L'ourson était devant eux mais ils sentaient très clairement la présence de la mère juste dans leur dos, sûrement en train d'analyser la menace qu'ils représentaient pour sa progéniture.

Daiki connaissait trois unique façon de survivre face à un ours : grimper à un arbre, se rouler en boule en position de soumission ou bien passer pour le méchant et intimider la bête. Mais dans le cas présent, ce serai une mauvaise idée étant donné que la mère était déjà à cran.

Il ne leur restait donc plus qu'à ne pas bouger et ne surtout pas paraître agressif.

L'ourse grogna. Daiki bougea tout doucement sa main pour tenter d'atteindre son couteau, au cas où l'ourse attaquerai. Mais l'idée de blesser une mère devant son bébé ne le réjouissait pas du tout. Cela dit, il se devait protéger l'ange.

La mère se déplaça autour d'eux et rejoignit son ourson. Elle le renifla, lui assura qu'elle était là pour le protéger. Daiki pu saisir son couteau, avoir ce poids dans sa main le rassurai. Mais l'ourse semblait l'avoir vu. Elle rugit, prête à fendre sur le chasseur pour protéger son ourson qu'elle pensait menacé.

Elle s'élança et donna un coup de patte à Daiki, entaillant son flanc. Il montra son couteau pour l'intimider.

-Cours, Tetsu !

Tetsuya réagit de la seule façon qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il se mit devant Daiki et soudainement, déploya ses ailes. Elles poussèrent d'un coup, gorgée de sentiments, d'envie de protéger, de peur, de courage et d'amour.

Apeuré, les deux ours disparurent entre les arbres.

-Tetsu ?

L'ange était essoufflé et étonné d'avoir eu ce cran. Il se se laissa tomber sur le sol et regarda ses grandes ailes.

-Tetsu... Comment as-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai réagit à l'instinct. Tu étais menacé.

Daiki sourit. Il porta la main à sa blessure puis admira les grandes ailes d'un blanc immaculé.

-Tu es magnifique... souffla-t-il.

Tetsuya sourit. Il aida le chasseur à se relever et ensemble, ils rentrèrent à la maison. Tetsuya alla chercher de quoi panser la plaie. L'adrénaline avait caché la douleur et elle était en train de le rattraper.

Daiki s'était allongé sur le lit, il laissait Tetsuya s'occuper de sa blessure. Il enroula son torse dans un bandage et mit plusieurs couches de tissus pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement. Daiki le regardait, le contemplait. Il trouvait beau son visage concentré sur sa tâche, ses petites mains qui s'affairaient, ses lèvres qui parfois se pinçaient, ses quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front. Son cœur battait vite, une chaleur se propageait en lui. Il n'avait pas ressentit cela depuis la mort de Ryo.

Il caressa le bras de Tetsuya, remonta sur son épaule sans que cela ne semble le déranger. Sa main glissa dans son dos et toucha la base de ses ailes. L'ange émit un petit gémissement.

-Daiki...

-Oui ?

-Mes ailes sont très sensibles.

-Hum... et ?

Il n'osait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait en lui. Peut-être ce qui se rapprochait le plus du plaisir. Il laissa cependant Daiki faire et caresser un peu plus ses ailes, aller entre les plumes, à la base, aux extrémités, du moins, aussi loin qu'il pouvait aller.

Tetsuya avait finit de soigner son torse. Il s'assit plus proche de Daiki.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Demanda le chasseur en murmurant.

-Je ne sais pas... C'est nouveau. Mais tout à l'heure, j'avais peur pour toi et je voulais te protéger. J'ai l'impression que les fortes émotions font pousser mes ailes.

Daiki continuait à doucement caresser les plumes.

-Une forte émotion... répétât-il. Et les autres fois, que ressentais-tu ?

-De la compassion, quand tu m'a raconté ton histoire. De la reconnaissance d'avoir été sauvé. Un désir de rester à tes côtés. De l'amour.

-De l'amour ?

L'ange rougit. Il avait décidé de se mettre à nus, d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait. L'attaque de l'ourse lui avait fait prendre conscience de tout cela. La vie humaine est précieuse et fragile. S'il avait perdu Daiki alors ce qu'il ressentait aurait finis enfouis.

Tetsuya eu un mouvement pour se rapprocher du chasseur. Puis, il se retira et le regarda longuement avant de se décider. Il se pencha, lentement et effleura ses lèvres.

Il était nerveux et peu sûr de lui. Les anges ne font pas ça. Ils n'ont pour leurs congénères aucuns sentiments. Ce ne sont que des collègues et encore, ce mot est déjà fort pour les désigner. Tetsuya se laissa guider par son instinct. Il avait très envie de faire ça.

Il posa sa main sur le torse de Daiki et approfondit le baiser.

-Tetsu... soupira Daiki avant de passer une main possessive dans ses cheveux couleur de ciel.

Le chasseur passa un bras dans son dos, le forçant à presque s'allonger sur lui, mais pas sur la blessure. Il caressa son dos à travers le tissu rugueux qu'il portait et descendit pour en attraper l'extrémité et lui retirer. Il regarda ce torse imberbe, dénué de tétons.

Ses mains remontèrent pour toucher ses ailes et les caresser. Tetsuya gémit. Était-ce cela le plaisir ? Il sentait un picotement autour de la base de ses ailes, des frissons dévalaient sa colonne vertébrale comme des gouttes d'eau. Il voulait lui dire d'arrêter car c'était trop nouveau, qu'il avait peur que cela déborde. Mais il voulait aussi qu'il continu, plus, car c'était bon. Tout simplement bon.

Il stoppa le baiser pour se concentrer sur les sensations dans son corps. Son souffle resta contre les lèvres de Daiki. Il le vit sourire.

-Tu aimes ?

-Oui.

-Et tu m'aimes ?

Tetsuya sourit à son tour. Il caressa la joue de Daiki.

-Je t'aime.

La chaleur dans son corps montait, de plus en plus vite. Il avait l'impression d'être prit dans un brasier. Il s'éloigna juste quelques secondes pour retirer son bas. Daiki lui demanda d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude de retirer le sien aussi.

C'était la toute première fois que l'ange le voyait entièrement nu. Il contempla ce corps musclé, couvert de plusieurs cicatrices. Et son regard se porta sur son entrejambe gonflé. L'ange ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il désigna son sexe.

-C'est normal, ça ?

-Oui. Si tu en avais un toi aussi, il serai dans le même état. Ça reflète le plaisir en quelque sorte.

-Le plaisir, susurra Tetsuya.

Il approcha sa main pour toucher et entendit la respiration de Daiki accélérer. Tetsuya se mordilla la lèvre. Il décida de s'installer sur les jambes du chasseur, il se pencha un peu sur lui pour qu'il ait accès à ses ailes et lui au bas de son corps qui semblait réclamer de l'attention.

Tout doucement il appliqua des mouvements régulier sur le sexe de Daiki pendant que ce dernier grattouillait entre ses plumes, caressait ses ailes et ravivait les frissons dans le corps de l'ange.

Le plaisir grimpait en eux. L'ange sentait son corps s'électriser. Chacun de ses sens devenait plus clair, chaque sensation était plus intense. La chaleur en lui se concentrait vers le bas de son corps, sur cette zone qu'il n'avait pas. Une main de Daiki descendit le long de ses flancs et arriva à ses cuisses. Il entra à l'intérieur et toucha cet entre jambe lisse qu'il sentait en effet chaud sous ses doigts.

L'ange gémit et se cambra.

-Et bien... souffla Daiki, les anges ont donc des zones érogènes autre que les ailes.

Tetsuya, le souffle coupé par la décharge de plaisir qui venait de traverser tout son corps ne pu pas répondre. Il laissa seulement Daiki caresser un peu plus intensément entre ses cuisses. Sa main s'aventurait sur chaque carré de peau à sa porté. Tetsuya gémissait, de tortillait et finit par attraper la main de Daiki, l'écarter, avancer un peu sur son corps et se retrouver au dessus de son sexe.

Il lia sa main à celle de Daiki, attrapa son autre, se pencha sur lui et commença à frotter son entrejambe sur le sexe durcit du chasseur.

Ils gémirent de concert, s'embrassèrent fougueusement. C'était bon et ils souhaitaient que cela ne prenne jamais fin. Daiki invitait Tetsuya à faire des mouvements plus rapide contre lui, à changer un peu l'inclinaison de ses hanches.

-Ah, Daiki...

-Tetsu... c'est bon. Continus !

Daiki ouvrit les deux quelques secondes, noyés dans le plaisir et vit les ailes se déployer, blanche et pure. Elles grandissaient pour atteindre leur taille d'origine. Elles étaient si belles qu'il cru qu'elles rayonnaient.

Puis, Tetsuya poussa un dernier gémissement aiguë et il semblait qu'il venait d'atteindre l'extase. Face à cette beauté, Daiki jouit à son tour. Ils se sourirent et se mirent à rire.

* * *

Le printemps pointait le bout de son nez. Le temps se faisait plus clément et il était temps de s'occuper des champs. L'enjeu était important : bien planter assurait une bonne récolte et cette-dernière assurait la survie en hiver une fois les impôts prélevés.

Tetsuya s'occupait avec plaisir des champs pendant que Daiki retournait chasser. Il ne s'éloignait pas beaucoup et chassait parfois aux abords du village pour éviter de recroiser un ours avant que sa blessure ne soit complètement guérie. Il lui arrivait par contre de croiser un autre chasseur et d'être obligé de parler un peu avec lui.

Daiki ne pouvait plus aller à la messe avec Tetsuya, premièrement parce qu'il avait dit à Seijuro qu'il était un pèlerin et qu'il ne serait donc pas logique qu'il soit encore là et ensuite, parce que ses ailes étaient impossibles à dissimuler.

Et c'était bien ça le principal souci. Durant ses absences, Daiki craignait que quelqu'un ne vienne à la ferme, que ce soit Sei pour les impôts ou bien quelqu'un d'autre qui voudrait lui demander un conseil ou lui emprunter un outil si le sien s'était cassé. C'était des choses qui étaient déjà arrivées quelques fois avant l'arrivée de Tetsuya.

Un jour, ce fut ce qui se passa. Daiki et Tetsuya étaient dans les champs. Ils retournaient la terre de l'hectare cultivable. C'était une belle journée, la chaleur rendait l'exercice **difficile** mais pas insurmontable et les garçons s'arrêtaient régulièrement pour boire et se reposer à l'ombre de la grange.

Un chasseur s'était aventuré un peu trop loin du village. Il était jeune, environ quatorze ans et vit de loin, l'ange et le chasseur reclus dans le champs, se taquinant avec leurs bêches. Le jeune garçon n'en cru pas ses yeux et resta de longues minutes caché dans les fourrées à confirmer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais il voyait bel et bien cette créature ailée, il entendait sa voix, le soleil de la traversait pas, elle avait une ombre. Et des ailes.

-Un ange, souffla le garçon.

Puis, il partis en courant vers le village. Sur la grande place, il cria sans s'arrêter : _Un ange ! Un ange !_

Sei qui parlait avec son frère cadet devant l'église vit le garçon courir, en proie à la panique. Il l'intercepta en lui empoignant le bras.

-Calmes-toi, tu veux. Que se passes-t-il ?

Seijuro se pencha vers le garçon et lui offrit un sourire rassurant avec de caresser ses cheveux, plus diplomate que son frère.

-J'ai vu un ange, dit le garçon.

Sei se mit à rire.

-Un ange ? Et pourquoi pas un dragon ? Voyons, les anges n'existent pas.

Seijuro regarda sévèrement son frère.

-Mais je l'ai vu !

-Où ? Demanda le prêtre.

-Il était avec le chasseur, Daiki.

Les deux frères froncèrent les sourcils en même temps. Étant donné les antécédents de Daiki, cette information changeait beaucoup de choses.

Sei, sans un mot se dirigea vers son cheval qui l'attendait avec d'autres près de l'église. Il invita son frère à le suivre. Il déclina l'offre, préférant rester avec le garçon.

L'aîné des jumeaux partit au galop et monta en quelques minutes dans la colline où vivait Daiki. Il approcha à pas plus lents pour prendre par surprise le chasseur. Il laissa son cheval à quelques mètres de la maison et s'approcha à pied du champ.

Et il le vit. L'ange qui se tenait dos à lui près de la grange.

Sei repartit vers son cheval et retourna au village sans passer par la grande place. Il se rendit au château de son père et rassembla un groupe d'une dizaine de chevaliers. Leur objectif était simple : capturer la créature et l'**identifier**. Était-ce vraiment un ange ? Sei avait du mal à y croire, là où il savait que son frère allait se jeter à ses pieds, larmes au yeux et réciter la Bible, sans se poser la moindre question.

Sei attaqua par surprise la ferme. Daiki et l'ange n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils étaient déjà encerclés par des chevaux piétinant leur champs qu'il venait de finir de retourner. Sei descendit de sa monture et sortit son épée. Il la pointa vers l'ange. Daiki le menaça en retour avec sa bêche et se mit devant Tetsuya.

-Daiki, je suis au regret de te dire que nous emmenons ta créature. Cette chose n'a rien à faire sur les terres du Seigneur mon père. Elle sera jugée et nous déterminerons de son sort.

-C'est un ange, Sei. Jamais vous ne tueriez un ange !

-Je n'ai pas parlé de tuer. Pas encore. Suivez-nous sans résister.

Tetsuya aurait bien voulu pouvoir s'envoler et emporter Daiki avec lui. Mais ses ailes n'en avaient pas la force. Peut-être pas encore. Ou alors, elles n'en avaient tout simplement pas le pouvoir.

Les deux garçons furent escortés jusqu'au château. Ils contournèrent le village pour que la vue de l'ange ne crée par une émeute. Ils furent tout aussi discrets une fois dans l'enceinte du château, évitant toutes les pièces où les courtisans pourraient apercevoir l'ange. Ils empruntèrent les passages dérobés.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'audience et salle du trône. Seijuro était là, bras croisés sur son torse, à quelques mètres du trône où siégeait le suzerain. Les deux écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'ange avancer et Seijuro mit sa main sur sa bouche.

Sei posa un genou à terre, respectueusement et baissa la tête.

-Père, nous avons surpris cette créature sur le domaine de Daiki.

Le suzerain se leva et avança d'un pas lent vers l'ange. Seijuro avança vers son frère et lui donna un coup dans le tibia.

-Si tu fais exécuter un ange, tu vas le regretter.

Sei se releva.

-Je n'ai pas peur des jugements divins.

-Tu n'es pas absolu comme tu t'amuses à le croire, mon frère. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un au dessus de toi.

-Pas ton Dieu en tout cas.

-Pourtant il y a un ange.

-Un imposteur.

Sei défia son cadet du regard. Mais pour une fois, Seijuro ne baissa pas les yeux.

Tetsuya ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, ne savais pas déchiffrer le cœur de ces hommes aux cheveux rouges. Il avait très bien compris que Seijuro était de son côté et de celui de Daiki. Mais les deux autres ? Sei semblait vouloir sa mort et le seigneur avait un regard indéchiffrable.

-Tu es ? Demanda le seigneur avec un regard hautain.

-Tetsuya, Sire.

-Es-tu humain ?

-N-non. J'ai été déchu, Sire.

Le seigneur haussa un sourcil.

-Déchu ?

-J'ai perdu mon titre d'ange et ait été banni sur Terre. Daiki m'a trouvé dans la forêt, blessé, et a veillé sur moi.

Le seigneur jeta un regard à Daiki.

-Daiki est en lien avec les sorciers. Le savais-tu ?

-Oui. Mais je n'ai jamais vu en lui un sorcier ou bien quelqu'un en contact avec la magie noire.

-Tu ressens la magie noire ? Demanda le seigneur.

-Oui, mentit Tetsuya.

La magie, ça n'existait pas. Mais Tetsuya commençait à saisir comment il fallait parler. Ryo était accusée entre autre de l'utiliser, ça et des potions qui avaient pourtant sauvé le village d'une épidémie. Tetsuya avait compris que ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait fait le bien qu'on était épargné par ce seigneur.

Le seigneur regarda les grande ailes dans le dos de Tetsuya. Elles ne semblaient pas fausses et il y passa une main. Tetsuya tressaillit.

-Père, commença Seijuro. On ne peut faire de mal à une une création de Dieu. Vous devriez laisser cet ange partir et retourner vivre dans la forêt avec Daiki. Il n'y a personne là haut, pas d'autre **voisins** que les animaux de la forêt. Personne ne saura que...

-Seijuro, on ne sait rien de cette créature. Il a été déchu, pourquoi ? Peut-être était-il maléfique au fond de lui ? Peut-être manipule-t-il le cœur des hommes ? Comme cette sorcière qui usait de ses charmes pour prendre possession du village.

À la mention de Ryo, Daiki se tendit. Il ne pouvait laisser Sei insulter sa mémoire.

-Ryo n'avait rien fait de mal ! Elle a guérit beaucoup d'entre nous ! Tetsuya non plus n'a rien fait de mal. Il m'a même sauvé la vie quand j'ai été attaqué par une ourse, déployant ses ailes pour faire peur à l'animal.

Le seigneur fit signe à Daiki de se taire. Il continuait à dévisager Tetsuya qui, pour le moment, gardait son calme.

-Pourquoi as-tu été déchu ?

-Je n'écoutais pas assez le cœur des défunts. Je les ramenai trop tôt au paradis, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'être apaisés.

Autant jouer la sincérité.

-Les défunts...

Seijuro et Sei se regardèrent. Ils eurent tous les deux une pensée pour leur mère, morte quand ils avaient à peine dix ans. Cette blessure et leur physique similaire étaient les seuls choses qu'ils avaient en communs désormais.

-Sire, commença Tetsuya, un peu timide. J'aimerai retourner vivre avec Daiki. Je vous promets que je ne montrerai pas aux Hommes. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir, je ne peux même pas voler. Je suis inoffensif.

-Il n'y a que les coupables qui se disent innocents, cracha Sei.

-Et que dit un innocent ? le repris Seijuro. Qu'il est coupable ? Seul Dieu peut juger.

-Ou le feu, termina le seigneur.

Il regarda Sei.

-Nous allons voir si cet ange dit la vérité et s'il est vraiment inoffensif. Faîtes un feu, nous verrons si sa main brûle.

-Sire ! Supplia Daiki. Je me porterai garant ! Ne lui faîtes pas de mal ! Il ne vous en a pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? Il est absurde de chercher à...

Un garde, sur ordre de Sei, donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre de Daiki qui, le souffle coupé, s'écroula. Les gardes le traînèrent hors de la salle où on allumait un feu dans la cheminée. Tetsuya, pétrifié par la peur, regardait son ami et amant disparaître par la grande porte. On allait sûrement le mettre en prison le temps qu'il se calme et qu'on trouve quoi faire de cette créature.

Une fois le feu bien chaud, Sei prit la main de Tetsuya et l'amena devant la cheminée.

-A-Attends...

Les ailes se déployèrent, Tetsuya se débattait alors qu'il sentait la chaleur du feu si proche de sa paume. Jamais il n'avait été brûlé, il n'avait que peu expérimenté la douleur physique humaine.

-Non ! Cria Tetsuya.

Seijuro était enragé, il criait après son frère pour qu'il lâche l'ange et le seigneur se délectait de la zizanie que créait une simple paire d'aile.

La main blanche de l'ange se retrouva plongée dans les flammes. Sei portait des gants pour ne pas souffrir lui aussi. Il laissa la main quelques secondes puis la ressortie. Puis, il se tourna vers son frère avec un sourire triomphant.

-Dieu n'est pas de son côté, déclara-t-il.

La main de Tetsuya était rouge et brûlée. Seijuro quitta la pièce sans un mot, les lèvres pincées.

Il descendit dans les prisons et trouva sans problème celle de Daiki. Il se planta devant le cachot.

-C'est vraiment un ange ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

Seijuro serra les poings.

-Sa main est brûlée... Mon père va écouter Sei et le tuer.

-Et toi tu peux rien faire ? Demander l'aide de ton pape ou je sais pas qui d'autre de plus haut placé.

Le prêtre détourna le regard.

-Le temps que le message leur parvienne... l'ange sera déjà mort. Si sa main guérissait miraculeusement, je pourrai appuyer sa cause en prêchant que Dieu est de son côté. Sans ça... Et toi... comme tu as aidé l'ange, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te sauver cette fois.

-Mourir ne me fait pas peur. Mais je ne veux pas le perdre. Il n'a rien fait de mal, Seijuro. Tu dois en convaincre ton père et ton frère.

-Je ferai tout ce que je peux. Je tiens à me racheter de ne pas avoir fait tout mon possible pour sauver l'âme de Ryo.

Daiki faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Ryo n'avait jamais eu besoin de racheter son âme, elle était d'une pureté qui égalait celle de Tetsuya. Jamais une mauvaise pensée pour les autres, jamais de geste déplacé, jamais de faux sourire. Honnête, charmante, drôle. Elle avait tout pour elle.

Tetsuya ne cachait pas ce qu'il pensait, il disait tout. Depuis qu'il comprenait les sentiments humains, il se montrait très sensible. Il savait réconforter Daiki, il était courageux, il était séduisant, il comprenait que son corps avait de l'effet sur les autres, que Daiki l'aimait.

Seijuro quitta la prison et se réfugia dans son ancienne chambre, celle qu'il avait quitté pour vivre avec les autres hommes et femmes de l'Église. Il s'assit sur son lit, en tailleur et appuya ses mains contre son front. Il réfléchit à un moyen de sauver les deux. Mais il savait déjà que c'était impossible.

Sei toqua à sa porte et entra sans attendre l'autorisation de son frère.

-Tu compte bouder ?

-Non. Je réfléchis à un moyen de sauver cet ange.

-C'est une créature qui a été bannie. Elle n'est pas de notre côté. Et sa main a brûlée.

-Rien ne prouve que l'ange nous veut du mal. Et que veux-tu qu'il fasse ?

-Il peut corrompre les cœurs, comme Ryo.

Seijuro haussa un sourcil.

-Ryo... on en revient toujours à elle, hein ? Elle ne t'a pas choisi et ça, tu ne lui pardonnera jamais.

Sei dévisagea son frère avec dédain.

-Je te connais pas cœur, Sei. Tu fera tout pour que Daiki meure ou qu'il souffre et t'en prendre à cet ange est le meilleur moyen, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es pitoyable.

Seijuro eu à peine le temps de réfléchir quand la main de son frère s'abattit sur sa joue. Il se mit à rire, le visage en feu, continuant à répéter que son frère était pitoyable. Mais face à cette haine que Sei fit s'abattre sur lui, il ne pouvait rien.

* * *

Le lendemain, le bûcher se prépara sur la place du village. Seijuro, amoché par la colère de son frère était resté dans sa chambre et avait tenté le matin de parler à son père mais celui-ci voulait la mort de l'ange pour des raisons différentes de son fils. Il pensait que l'existence de cette créature allait lui faire perdre l'autorité qu'il avait sur les villageois. De plus, il ne voulait pas attiser la jalousie des contrées voisines. Il savait bien que ses ennemis pouvaient tenter de s'emparer de cet ange. Le suzerain n'avait aucune envie de se battre et préférait éradiquer le mal le plut tôt possible. Hormis des problèmes, cette créature n'apportait rien.

Sei avait défendu sa position devant son père, Seijuro avait lutté avec tous les arguments qu'il pouvait. Il avait tenté de faire passer son frère pour quelqu'un incapable de prendre une décision, en témoignait les marques qu'il avait sur le visage, trace de la fureur non contenue de son frère.

Mais rien n'avait fait changer l'avis du suzerain et l'exécution était maintenue.

Daiki fut sortis des prisons pour être en premier ligne et voir de près son ange brûler. Ensuite, Sei avait proposé de l'exécuter lui-même pour trahison et pour avoir aidé cette créature.

Tetsuya qui avait passé sa nuit au fin fond des prisons se laissa faire quand on vint le chercher. Sa main était rouge et gonflée. Il n'y avait eu aucun miracle. On le mena au bûcher en dernier, une fois tout le monde regroupé dans la place. Les villageois regardèrent avec de grands yeux cette créature ailée. Certains ramassèrent des pierres sur la place pour les lui lancer. Les chevaliers attachèrent Tetsuya à la crois, au dessus du tas de paille et de petit bois qui allait brûler. Daiki se débattait, contre ses liens, contre ceux qui le retenait. Mais Sei saisit sa nuque et le força à regarder Tetsuya.

L'ange acceptait son sort. Il regarda le ciel. Il s'était résolu à mourir, il avait comprit qu'on ne pouvait rien face à la cruauté, la cupidité et la bêtise humaine. On allait l'exécuté avec pour seul jugement une le résultat d'une brûlure.

Tetsuya plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Daiki et sourit. Il ne pouvait faire que cela. Sachant ce qu'il y avait après la mort, il n'avait pas peur. Ils se retrouverons. Autant continuer à vivre dans un monde sans souffrance.

Les chevaliers approchèrent, torches à la main pendant qu'un prêtre, autre que Seijuro, priait pour l'âme de la créature et lui demandait de ne pas hanter le village.

-Arrêtez ! Sales brutes ! Ne faîtes pas ça ! Hurlait Daiki en se débattant. Tetsuya !

Le feu s'alluma et prit presque immédiatement. De grandes flammes se formèrent et cachèrent l'ange. Il se retint de crier de douleur, il ne voulait pas se démonter face à Daiki, il voulait disparaître sans honte.

Il regarda le ciel et cru voir ses congénères voler au dessus de lui, en cercle. Le maître le regardait mourir. Les ailes de l'ange se déployèrent. Ses larmes s'évaporèrent.

Puis soudain, la douleur dans son corps disparu. Les flammes passèrent à travers son corps alors que ses cheveux poussaient et reformait le pont que le liait au monde des anges. Il se libéra de ses liens et s'envola.

-Tetsuya... souffla Daiki.

Il le regarda s'envoler.

Les villageois n'en revenaient pas. Le suzerain écarquilla ses yeux. Seijuro sourit. C'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour cette créature. Elle avait retrouvé la bonne voie. Sei lui, ne comprenait pas. Sei refusait que cet ange puisse partir si facilement, sans lui offrir le spectacle de sa douleur avant. Il n'avait pas crié, pas pleuré. Il avait même osé sourire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se délecter de sa souffrance ? Lui qui avait osé corrompre le cœur de Daiki.

Sei sortit son épée et d'un geste rapide, la planta dans le corps de Daiki. Seijuro hurla et bouscula son frère avant de mettre ses mains sur sa gorge. Le suzerain ordonna qu'on laisse faire, se délectant de la haine qu'il voyait chez le cadet et curieux de savoir lequel allait dominer l'autre.

Daiki s'effondra et vit Tetsuya désormais invisible au yeux des humains mais pas aux siens, se pencher sur lui. Ses ailes d'un blanc d'une pureté inégalable brillaient plus que le soleil.

-Mon amour... chanta la voix cristalline de l'ange. Viens avec moi.

Il saisit son âme et la serra contre lui avant de l'emporter.

* * *

**J'attends votre avis ^^ Qui des deux jumeaux va dominer l'autre ? Je sais qu'à la fin, on est moins dans les sentiments de Kuroko et Daiki alors qu'ils sont les personnages principaux. D'un coup, on se retrouve du côté des jumeaux. Je pense que je vais essayer d'améliorer l'OS sur ce point si j'ai le temps.**

**Au Moyen-âge, on déterminait si une personne disait la vérité ou non en mettant sa main au feu. Si la main en ressortait brûlée, la personne était innocent. Sinon...  
Il y avait la même chose pour les sorcières : On mettait les jeunes filles dans l'eau avec un poids aux chevilles, on attendait puis on les ressortait. Si elles étaient toujours en vie alors c'étaient des sorcières.**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
